Aruhi Kimi ha Boku wo
by eric clutter
Summary: Traduction d'un doujinshi. Naruto est à l'hôpital. Pendant son sommeil, il se remémore ce qu'il lui est arrivé.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. **

_Un jour, tu..._

Naruto était quelque part, où ? Impossible de le savoir. En tout cas, il crut voir quelque chose.

_* Qu'est-ce que c'est ? … Ah ! Est-ce que c'est Sasuke ? Mais si c'est vraiment lui, pourquoi ne me montre-t-il pas son visage ? On dirait qu'il est en mission Anbu... Cependant, il y a un sentiment de malaise autour de lui. Je me demande s'il se sent déprimé ou autre chose du même genre. Oui, peut-être... je devrais aller le voir. *_

Il s'approcha de Uchiwa, il portait un masque de renard... bizarre. Autre chose encore plus étrange, quand le brun retira son masque, le blond put voir que sa marque avait gagné pratiquement la moitié de son visage. De plus, le fond de son œil droit était devenu sombre et son iris était passé au blanc. On aurait dit un monstre qui commençait à s'éveiller. Sasuke essaya de se contrôler mais... il planta un shuriken dans les mains de Naruto qui se retrouva immobilisé contre un mur et...

_* Hmph ! * _

« Ah ! … »

Naruto... se réveilla dans son lit. N'était-ce qu'un... rêve ou... un souvenir ?

« Est-ce que tu t'es réveillé ? »

Cette voix familière fit retrouver ses esprits à Uzumaki. Il se jeta vers cette personne avec un shuriken à la main.

BAM !

Naruto se trouvait maintenant au-dessus de Sasuke, son shuriken à quelques centimètres de la gorge de son ami et il avait un air très contrarié. Mais en dépit de cette attaque surprise, Uchiwa conserva un calme parfait.

« Veux-tu me tuer, Naruto ? Vas-y et fais-le ! J'ai également été sur le point de te tuer. « Fais-le ! Tue-le ! » C'est ce que je pensais.

- Est-ce à cause de... Est-ce à cause du sceau maudit ? As-tu perdu le contrôle de ta force... ? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle tu...

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi... ? Pourquoi as-tu... ?

- Naruto, je... Je t'ai toujours voulu. »

Gros choc pour le blond qui s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça.

« Je t'ai toujours aimé. »

Sasuke paraissait si sincère, c'était la première fois qu'il montrait une telle expression. Un vrai visage d'amoureux qui faisait part de sa déclaration à l'homme qui avait su toucher son cœur. En revanche, Naruto ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille !

« … Ne me donne pas cette merde ! Crois-tu la merde que tu dis ? Il n'y a aucune raison ! »

Malgré les plaintes d'Uzumaki, Sasuke ne sourcilla pas un instant. Il donnait l'impression de subir tous les reproches de son compagnon sans s'en préoccuper. Seulement, c'était plutôt le contraire.

_* … Tout le temps je me demandais ce que j'ai fait de mal...*_

POV Sasuke

« Arrête de lutter, tu ne peux pas t'échapper de toute façon. »

Le brun avait planté un shuriken à travers les mains du blond qui se retrouva immobilisé contre un mur. Désormais, il se trouvait à la merci de Sasuke. D'ailleurs, il lui avait mis un bâillon autour de sa bouche pour qu'il se taise.

_* Penser à tout ce que j'ai fait de mal, ça doit être quelque chose de très important. *_

« … Ça fait mal, hein ? »

_* Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? *_

Uchiwa lécha ses doigts où se trouvait du sang qui avait coulé des mains de Naruto. Le regard qu'il montrait n'était pas habituel. Cela ressemblait davantage à un sadique qui se délectait du sang de sa future victime.

« Et pourtant, même cette blessure sera guérie demain. N'est-ce pas, Naruto ? »

_* Pourquoi ? *_

Le brun releva le maillot de son ami afin de révéler son torse, qu'il n'allait pas tarder à déguster.

« Hmph ! »

Il lécha l'un de ses tétons...

« Hmph ! »

Avant de descendre progressivement jusqu'à son entrejambe, qu'il avala sans la moindre hésitation. Naruto gesticula sous les caresses de Sasuke qui semblait lui procurer du plaisir, mais c'était bien malgré lui.

« … Ne t'ai-je pas dit d'arrêter de te débattre ? »

Ce n'étaient pas vraiment des paroles réconfortantes et ce n'est pas pour autant que Uzumaki cessa de gesticuler. Après cette courte... pause, Sasuke se mit à lécher le bord du sexe du blond, remontant très doucement jusqu'à son extrémité. De la salive coula de sa bouche tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler de nouveau son pénis.

« Hmph ! Nh ! »

Uchiwa exécuta sa fellation, toujours sous les gémissements plaintifs de Naruto.

« Mmh ! Nh ! Mnh ! Ah ! »

Le blond finit par jouir sur son ventre.

« Haa haa haah hah haa haah haa. »

Le brun essuya sa bouche du revers de sa main afin de retirer le sperme qui s'y trouvait.

« Tu fais... un tel visage obscène. »

Sasuke regarda son ami en rougissant de plaisir. Il aimait son expression aussi en proie à la douleur qu'au plaisir.

« Haa hah hah. »

Uchiwa retira le bâillon du blond, il lui saisit le menton d'une main et lécha l'une de ses joues.

« Nnh mmh ! ! »

Sasuke commença à toucher l'intérieur de Uzumaki. Il releva l'une des jambes du blond et inséra un doigt dans son intimité.

« Ah ! Oh. »

Il rajouta un doigt dans les fesses de Naruto.

« Ah ! Ngh ! Ça fait mal... Ah ! Non... … Ne... s'il te... plaît... Sa... suke... »

Malheureusement, Uchiwa ne tint absolument pas compte des plaintes de son compagnon, il n'avait pas encore fini de le dévorer entièrement. On crut voir un instant sur son visage, un soupçon de culpabilité mais il ne dura pas longtemps.

« Pas... pas plus... »

Le brun releva les deux jambes de Naruto et le pénétra tout de suite.

« Non... Uh ! Ah ! Ngh ! Ah ! »

Fin POV Sasuke

Se faire violer par son meilleur ami, jamais Naruto n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une telle chose puisse arriver et pourtant, c'était bien ce qui lui était arrivé.

« … Et je pensais que nous étions amis... »

Uzumaki était triste, on sentait qu'il pouvait se mettre à pleurer n'importe quand. Sasuke ne changea pas pour autant sa justification.

« … Je t'ai juste toujours... aimé... »

Était-il normal de montrer des regrets après avoir brisé une amitié aussi forte en ayant commis l'irréparable ? Bien sûr, mais Sasuke avait violé Naruto et quand bien même il le regretterait, le pardon ne s'obtenait pas rapidement voire pas du tout. Uzumaki ne crut toujours pas à la véracité des explications de Uchiwa.

« C'est un mensonge ! Hah ! »

Du sang venait de tomber sur le sol, le regard du blond s'était arrêté. Le brun venait de saisir le shuriken sans pour autant l'enlever des mains de Naruto. Il l'avait serré tellement fort que du sang coula de ses mains. Il pointa l'arme vers son cœur.

« Ici ! Tu dois viser correctement, Naruto.

- … Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ? Lâche-ça, Sasuke ! »

- … Je te ferais la même chose de nouveau... »

Uzumaki écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais laissa son ami poursuivre son discours.

« … Je sais que le ferai. … Je t'ai déjà goûté et broyé en petits morceaux. Je te voulais tellement que je ne pouvais pas penser clairement, et je voulais t'attacher de mes propres mains. Alors avant que ça ne se reproduise encore, tu devrais...

- Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Sasuke ? Pourquoi m'as tu fais ça ?

- Naruto... j'ai toujours pensé que si je me vengeais, tout irait bien de nouveau, et je pourrais retrouver ce qui était perdu. J'ai voulu être en mesure de les tenir dans mes bras une fois de plus... Le seul moment où je me sentais à l'aise était quand je te touchais... … Pour tout cela, mes mains sont tachées de sang. Il y a tellement de... sang. … »

Les paroles du jeune Uchiwa étaient empreintes d'une profonde sincérité. Il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de comprendre le pourquoi de son geste tout en regardant ses mains ensanglantés.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal. … Pourquoi... t'ai-je blessé ? »

Il rapprocha sa main de l'une des joues de Naruto qui ne le repoussa pas. Sasuke en fit donc de même avec l'autre joue. Sa main tâchée de sang laissant une marque sur le visage du blond alors qu'il venait de l'enlacer pour avoir un peu de tendresse, Uzumaki répondit à son geste en l'enlaçant lui aussi.

_* Les mêmes mains qui m'ont blessé si cruellement sont maintenant en train de me tirer dans une douce étreinte. Comment la même bouche a-t-elle pu dire des chose comme « Je voulais te tuer » et « Je t'ai toujours aimé » ? Je suis tombé dans un amour cruel. Il est teinté de la couleur du sang. *_


End file.
